


A Little Fun

by dedkake



Series: Post-Credit Feelings [1]
Category: The Wolverine (2013), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles is a Troll, M/M, Spoilers, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik plan their sneak attack on Logan.</p>
<p>Spoilers for the post-credits scene.  Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something I wrote at work as a prequel to the Pat Down. Sorry, I can't stop with my feelings. Really the post-credits scene makes so little sense when you think about it. Charles is such a little trolling shit. We love him anyway.

Lying in bed with Charles, the late evening sun shining through the split in the curtains, Erik finds that he can almost believe that it’s like it was before. It’s almost as if it hasn’t been years of misery, years of learning how to be human and then a mutant once more, years without Charles peeking into his thoughts now and then, years without Charles at all. But there’s no way that Erik can ever forget that, just as he will never forget the look on Charles’ face just before he died.

But it’s been a week now, with Charles back, and they cannot delay any longer.

“We need the Wolverine,” Erik says, glancing over his pillow to Charles.

Charles continues to contemplate the ceiling.

“I suspect I can arrange that with minimal effort,” Charles says a moment later, still fixed on the ceiling. It’s really not a very interesting ceiling, in Erik’s opinion, but Charles has always has bad taste.

Running his hand down Charles’ arm just because he can, Erik sighs and asks, “Is anything ever really minimal when it comes to him?”

Charles turns to him with a rueful grin. “You’re forgetting, Erik,” he says. “I’ve come back to life. What could possibly be more trying than that?”

Erik glares at him, his heart clenching painfully at the memory of Charles’ death, of living for long years without him—really without him. He’s not mad at Charles, doesn’t even grudge him the digs he keeps taking, because it’s his own fault, in the end. If Erik hadn’t been so set on needling Jean away from Charles, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

“You don’t even have Cerebro,” he says around the stinging in his eyes.

But Charles is already lifting his fingers to his forehead, his smile tightening as he stretches out his mental reach. “Whatever gave you the idea that I’d need Cerebro now?” he asks coolly.

Erik pushes himself up on his elbow so he can look down at Charles’ face. “You can find him? Just like this?” he asks. He loves Charles’ strength, always has, but this is something else altogether.

Charles doesn’t answer, already far away from their quiet room. “What happened to you?” Erik breathes into the silence.

It doesn’t take more than five minutes for Charles to come back, shaking his head sharply when he does. “I think we’ll have luck catching him at JFK Airport. Tomorrow evening. He’s planning a trip to Tokyo,” Charles says, pushing Erik back onto the bed matter-of-factly and curling into his side.

Swallowing down his awe and questions—Charles will tell him anything of significance in his own time—Erik presses his lips to the top of Charles’ head and asks, “ _We?_ ”

“You could go alone, of course,” Charles says with a smile that Erik can feel on the skin of his shoulder. “I do have an awful lot of work to catch up on.”

Erik tightens his hold on Charles in frustration. “Why in the world would he come with _me_?” he asks shortly. “He blames me for your death on top of everything else.”

“Well then,” Charles says, “ you already have something in common.”

Erik stills, his breath caught in his chest. Silence stretches between them as he blinks back tears. Finally, he lets out a long breath. That one hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Charles says, and Erik wishes he would stop apologizing. Of all the people involved, Charles is the least to blame. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You should go alone,” Erik says, but keeps his arm around Charles so he doesn’t get the wrong idea. He doesn’t really want Charles to go anywhere. “It will be much easier.”

Letting out a warm sigh against Erik's should, Charles says, “Who cares about easy? Let’s have a little fun.”

“What part of Logan spitting at me while I hold him in place is fun?” Erik asks mildly. Actually, he quite likes fighting Wolverine. It’s so simple that it’s amusing. 

“Maybe he’ll believe me more quickly if you get to him first,” Charles says, and Erik can hear his smile.

“You just want to be dramatic,” Erik murmurs, letting his eyes fall closed. Charles certainly hadn’t skimped on his own reveal to Erik earlier in the week. Erik is convinced that Charles must’ve spent at least a week planning it.

Charles laughs lightly and Erik’s heart skips a beat. He hasn’t heard that sound in too long; he never thought he’d hear it again. “Imagine the look on his face,” Charles says, his voice still full of laughter. “Just imagine it, if you confront him first and then I appear.”

There’s already an image of the scene playing in Erik’s head, before he can even think of it for himself, and he smiles, too. “That is a lousy prank,” Erik says softly. 

“You could help, you know,” Charles says just a moment later than he should, clearly as tired as Erik.

“Put the poor man out of his misery,” Erik mumbles. He’s only half joking.

There’s a moment of silence and Erik almost believes Charles has fallen asleep. But then Charles is saying, “I’m sorry you had to wait so long, my friend.”

Erik hums, the stinging in his eyes back. “Just don’t do it again.”


End file.
